rogerrabbitfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin
Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin is a dark ride at the Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland theme parks. The ride is based on Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Both versions of the attraction are located in Mickey's Toontown. The Disneyland version opened on January 24, 1993, a year after the Mickey's Toontown area opened, and the Tokyo Disneyland version opened on April 15, 1996. History Roger Rabbit was recognized as a lucrative character by Disney after the release of Who Framed Roger Rabbit and an ambitious set of attractions based on the film were developed for many Disney theme parks. Roger was even set to be the star of his own land, behind Main Street, U.S.A. at Disneyland, called Hollywoodland. Meanwhile, over at the Magic Kingdom, a new land behind Fantasyland was being developed in honor of Mickey Mouse's 60th birthday, aptly named Mickey's Birthdayland. There were also set to be attractions based on Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman, and Judge Doom opening in a major expansion at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Tokyo Disneyland, but after the financial disaster of the Euro Disney Resort, plans were dramatically cut back with only Disneyland and Tokyo Disneyland receiving any Roger Rabbit-themed attractions. In the ride, Marvin Acme's "Acme Warehouse" from the film is called the "Gag Warehouse" and the cans of "DIP" in the opening scene of the ride are real props from the film. One has a dent from where Christopher Lloyd kicked it. Ride The queue of the ride winds through a dark narrow alley in Toontown where various names of characters from Who Framed Roger Rabbit featured on signs in the alley. The queue eventually enters a garage which is the boarding area. Guests board a yellow toon cab named Lenny, who is the twin cousin of Benny. Guests enter Lenny the Cab because Roger is out driving Benny, which can be seen in the first scene of the attraction. Each cab seats two people, and the cabs are dispatched in groups of two. Once guests reach a scene of Roger Rabbit and his taxi cab friend, Benny the Cab, spinning out in a puddle of "DIP" spilled by Judge Doom's weasel gang, the Toon Patrol, the steering wheel of the cab becomes active, and the car can then spin around, much like Fantasyland's Mad Tea Party. The rest of the attraction features many scenes and characters from the movie, such as Roger's wife and co-star, Jessica Rabbit and Baby Herman. In the waiting line of the ride, there are some license plates hanging on the wall which have code-like puns of various Disney things or slogans. They include 2N TOWN (Toontown), BB WOLF (Big Bad Wolf), MR TOAD (Mr. Toad), 1DRLND (Wonderland), 1D N PTR (Wendy & Peter Pan), IM L8 (I'm late - The White Rabbit), CAP 10 HK (Captain Hook), L MERM8 (The Little Mermaid), 101 DLMN (101 Dalmatians), FAN T C (Fantasy), RS2CAT (Aristocat), ZPD2DA (Zip-a-dee-doo-dah), and 3 LIL PIGS (Three Little Pigs). Category:Park Attractions